High heel shoes, such as pumps, platforms, and stilettos are considered to be aesthetically pleasing types of apparel. However, the heights of the heels of these types of shoes, and the subsequent distortion of natural body mechanics due to these heel heights may cause temporary discomfort, as well as long term injuries.